The Golden Werewolf
by mswriter07
Summary: After a forced change, Brian goes to a pack gathering and gets more than he expected. A.N. - This was written for the Kink Meme happening over on LJ. If I'm not mistaken its for #1 on the list with Dom/Brian pairing as an option and using the Supernatural kink they requested. I hope you enjoy.


Brian made it back to his small apartment after being attacked by a wolf. It was near the full moon and he should've known to be more careful while he was out. He knew the population was growing tremendously and that if he didn't take action soon he'd be a part of the ever growing population. The wolves didn't try and follow him so for that he was grateful. His apartment while not much to the average person was his personal space that he didn't like intruded upon.

He went to his bathroom and cleaned the wound accordingly and bandaged his throat. He didn't know what incited his attack as he walked along the street near a park by his house. He finished getting ready for bed and decided sleep would be a good way to end his night. He would worry about everything else in the morning.

The morning came and went and Brian woke up at sundown. He swore at the clock and got out of bed. He went to his bathroom and relieved himself before he checked the wound on his throat. He pulled the tape off gingerly and looked in the mirror - all he saw was a couple of ripples where the teeth met his throat but nothing else. He wanted nothing more than to restart his day yesterday and stay in no matter the time. Brian sighed and called his boss, Sgt. Nick Tanner.

Nick was off of work and picked up his phone on the third ring seeing that Brian was calling. "Where were you today? I had to put you in as a no call no show."

Brian sighed again and said, "I'm sorry boss. A lot's happened since yesterday. I need your help." Brian kept touching his throat as he talked to Tanner.

Tanner hardly ever heard that tone from Brian so he decided he'd let it slide and he asked, "What happened?"

"I was attacked last night. I was minding my own business and a wolf came out of nowhere and almost tore my throat out and now you can hardly tell anything has happened."

Tanner could hear the panic under Brian's careful tone and he asked, "Was it a pack or a single wolf?"

"Just one sir. I should've realized with the moon almost full that the possibility of being attacked would be higher but I was lost in my thoughts."

"For now you should be fine. If besides that accelerated bit of healing on your throat, call me back. You have the week off as the phases are unpredictable and you'll want to stay inside. You don't want to be exposed too soon but you also don't want to be claimed by an unwelcoming pack."

Brian couldn't believe what his boss was doing and he growled, "So now I'm a werewolf? Plain and simple? That's it?"

"It's all I can say right now. In a few days time you should start seeing your wolf appearance and by the end of the week you should be able to change into your wolf."

"So I can change into this animal at will?"

"After a while yes but for now I'm going to give you a piece of advice and hopefully it doesn't blow up in my face."

"What is it sir?" Brian asked as he ran his free hand through his hair.

Tanner didn't really want to tell his best officer this piece of information but figured Brian could take care of himself. He said, "Remember that old airstrip in the desert, well be there in two weeks. All the packs and newcomers meet from all over Southern California and you might end up finding a pack to fit in or even your mate."

"My mate? What do you mean?" Brian asked as he sunk to the floor in his bathroom.

"Brian I can't give you a complete history but yes most werewolves have mates. It could be two males, a male and a female, or it could be something completely different. We don't plan these things, they just happen and you go with it."

Brian rubbed his face and really, really wished he could start the last thirty-six hours over again. "So I've got a week to get used to this and then I have to go to this gathering."

"I'll make it two. Just relax and stay inside and no matter how much you want to run when you're your wolf stay inside. That gym of yours has a treadmill, use that."

"I know so that I'm not claimed or anything til this meeting." Brian said wearily.

"I'm sorry Brian." Tanner sounded sympathetic but he'd been eyeing Brian for the change himself - he wanted Brian for his own pack. Surprisingly, someone else had been eyeing Brian too so everyone would see what happened at the next meeting out in the desert. Tanner hoped Brian was a part of his pack as the police tended to stick with their own.

Brian swallowed and said, "I'll see you in two weeks sir." Then Brian hung the phone up.

Two weeks later Brian drove his Eclipse out to the abandoned airfield and kept his car off to the side. He observed some humans walking around but he figured they were wolves themselves or they wouldn't be out here. He had been practicing with his wolf, seeing where his control ended and the wolf's took over, and if he had any special abilities. He got out of his car and locked it up tight with the keys hidden - it paid to have extra special locks on his car for him to do that.

His wolf was pushing to get out so Brian changed. He felt much better in wolf form - soaking in the sun and stretching his muscles. He sat near the front of his car and just watched the comings and goings, knowing he'd have to join the fray eventually. A few wolves came by and sniffed at him until he raised his hackles and growled. They surprisingly left him alone after that.

Brian decided he might as well see what kind of shit day he was going have and stayed in his wolf form as he walked over to the main groups gathered. Several areas were set up for food and water and everyone gave the different packs space so that as the new ones made the rounds they could be seen. Brian was walking carefully trying to discern all the scents in the air and to keep unwanted wolves away from him.

Nick Tanner and several other officers were in a pack all their own and Brian walked right by them not paying them one iota worth of attention. Nick was surprised as fellow cops normally sniffed out their fellow cops. He was also very surprised with the wolf that seemed hidden inside Brian all along. Big but lean, built for speed and agility and his coloring surprised Nick - solid gold like the California sun.

As Brian walked around a few packs, he heard a growl and turned around. He saw a big black and gray wolf standing a few yards away in a fight stance. Brian got ready and when the wolf charged he charged too. The collision was a bit painful but Brian held his own and he felt another wolf jump on top of him as he pinned his first attacker to the ground. Brian let out some snarls and growls attracting a bigger crowd.

The wolf underneath him pulled free and slunk back to the pack while the one trying to wrestle Brian to the ground started to talk to him mentally. "Do you like what you are now? You're the prize today and I plan to claim every ounce of your being."

Brian got himself into a position he could look at his attacker from two weeks ago and he found he was looking into gray eyes and a mangy brown colored coat. This wolf wasn't much bigger than he was so he knew he could take him. He snapped at his neck and knocked him off when he twisted out from under the wolf.

When Brian stood and looked at the wolf he noticed that a few of its pack members were behind the leader. He took a few deep breaths and noticed the air had changed - he caught a scent and almost wanted to lay down right then but he had this fight to finish and he was going to finish. He kept his eyes on the mangy brown wolf and when it charged he did. He knocked it to the ground and pinned him only to have it roll them over but Brian wasn't going to take any of this wolf's crap and snapped at his neck. His jaws clamped around his attacker's throat and waited to see if he would surrender. The wolf still seemed to be going strong so Brian pulled out a few cop moves while he kept his grip on the other wolf.

Finally his opponent couldn't help but whine and whimper in defeat. Brian gave a warning growl and let him go. Brian stood where he was as the other wolf limped off. The wolf's pack gathered around him and was making sure he was taken care of while they kept an eye on the newcomer. Brian didn't like that he had to already try and figure out his place so quickly but he wasn't taking anything laying down - except he caught that scent again.

He looked around him and saw a big muscular gray wolf with black paws and few black spots scattered on his head and ears. He wanted to rollover but he kept himself together and walked over to the wolf and sat in front of him. Their chests were almost touching and the gray wolf lost his nerve first. He buried his nose in Brian's fur and groaned. His brain finally caught up with him and he sent silently, "Follow me."

His gaze met Brian's and Brian nodded. Dom walked back through the packs and Brian followed holding his head high and Dom slipped into a trailer that Brian followed him into with no hesitation. Dom found they were alone and he changed into his human form. Brian changed himself and rubbed his arms and shoulders. Brian glanced at Dom before he sat in a chair near the bed Dom was on and asked, "What's going on?"

Dom looked over Brian and he said, "I think you know. Not much but enough to know what we are. You beating the shit out of Carter and Shaw even after I came on the scene shows a lot of power. How come this is the first time anyone's seen you at one of these things?"

"Which one was Shaw?"

"The last one you fought."

Brian took in the information and he said, "You haven't seen me at one of these things because I was attacked two weeks ago by Shaw. He changed me and my boss told me I needed to show for this thing so here I am. I just didn't think I'd be getting into fights my first day here." He rubbed the back of his neck while he looked over the inside of the trailer.

Dom said, "You held your own really good out there. Now you have me and the rest of my pack so if he or any of his guys try and hurt you again then we have your back."

"We don't even know each other. What's your name?"

"Name's Dom Toretto. I own DT's Garage and Toretto's Market out in Echo Park."

"Brian O'Conner, LAPD, but I've been rethinking that for a while now." Brian said as he held his hand out.

Dom shook his hand and said, "What's been eating at you to throw away a career with the LAPD?"

"Life. I haven't been happy for a while."

Dom pulled Brian close and he laced their fingers together. "What kinds of things interest you?"

"A lot of things. The outdoors, cars, racing, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Well I can always test ya and see how well you know cars and then you could work with me instead of going to your job at the local precinct."

Brian saw the twinkle in Dom's eyes and he grinned back as he asked, "How's the pay?"

"The pay might be shitty for a while but you'll have plenty of boss' perks coming in."

"You know you're playing dirty." Brian said as he unlaced their fingers and straddled Dom's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Dirty? I'm not the golden angel everyone wants. I think it's you who likes to play dirty."

Brian pulled back and scowled, "I didn't ask for this you know."

Dom soothed him and said, "I'm sorry. I know you didn't but luckily we found each other when we did because several pack leaders were eyeing you including your boss, whom you walked right by."

Brian rested his head on Dom's shoulder and Dom rubbed his back. As Dom kept up the comforting strokes Brian said quietly, "He's why I want to leave the department. I've seen him watching me closer than usual and I know he was a werewolf, just didn't think he'd want to force a change on somebody. Except Shaw got to me first and now you and my head is starting to hurt."

Dom raised Brian's chin and said, "We'll feel better after we've claimed each other. I've already started the process when we met outside."

"So you're hurting too? Thought it was just me as I'm the newbie here." Brian let out a sad chuckle.

"Yeah. I've been looking for you for five years at least. I was starting to get heartsick until I saw you today."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"You, Brian, don't have anything to be sorry about. It was how the events played out. Now I really want to kiss you. Is that okay?" Dom asked as he ran his thumb over Brian's bottom lip.

"You didn't even ask if I preferred men?" Brian said as Dom cupped the back of Brian's head and kissed him gently.

After a few teasing kisses, Dom said, "Didn't have to ask...you told me everything I needed to know." He nuzzled along Brian's jaw and nipped at his earlobe.

Before all of Brian's brain cells went offline he asked, "So if I've got this right, once we have sex, we'll be mates for life?"

Dom kissed along his jaw and said, "Yes..."

"And this is a good thing?" Brian said as his breath hitched when Dom worked his hands under his shirt to stroke his abs.

"The best thing to ever happen to us." Dom said as he worked Brian's shirts off.

"The mating or the sex?" Brian asked smirking down at his soon to be lover and mate.

"Both of them. You were definitely meant to be a wolf as you showed today and ignoring your boss - that was a smart move for you."

"Yeah, well we do what we have to do." Brian said as he kissed Dom deeply.

Dom moaned into the kiss and rolled them so he had Brian pinned halfway on the bed. After a few minutes they needed to catch their breath and Dom pulled away. He looked at Brian's flushed cheeks and said, "I think we need to get rid of our clothes before we can't wear them again."

"I totally agree." Brian panted.

"Good let's hurry. I don't know how much longer the pack will be scattered about."

"So they don't know you've found me or anything?" Brian asked as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and got comfortable on the small bed.

Dom looked at Brian and said, "No I just happened upon the fights and you were there."

"When I was fighting Shaw I wanted to rollover on my stomach for you but I held things together."

"And you keep doing that. Only if you want to show me your stomach then I'll see about it because we're equals." Dom said as he slid over top of Brian.

Dom kissed and nuzzled along Brian's throat as he wrapped his hand around their erections and stroked, getting a solid rhythm going. Brian arched into Dom's body and his fingers dug into his back as he tried to control how loud he was. Dom pulled their first orgasm out of them like that and he kept his own noises quiet. The trailer was small and their activities wouldn't be hidden as is, he just didn't want them to be overheard.

Brian hooked his leg over Dom's thigh and Dom groaned as he felt Brian was ready. Brian feeling the slick asked, "Common occurrence?"

Dom grunted, "Think so." He couldn't believe he was ready again and he looked at Brian. "You good?"

"I'm great." Brian said giving Dom a reassuring grin.

"Good. Let me know if I hurt ya." Dom said as he lined up with Brian's slick entrance and pushed inside in one thrust. He rolled his hips when he buried himself deep and he couldn't help the small howl that slipped out of his mouth.

Brian grunted at the movement and he was able to swallow his answering howl. After Dom found a good rhythm, he met his thrusts, riding out of the waves of pleasure. Dom looked at Brian writhing under him, the way his abs tightened when he pushed deep inside and their moans mixing as they shared kisses and nips. Dom licked a small path down Brian's throat and as he felt his first orgasm he sunk his teeth into Brian's left pectoral muscle and Brian couldn't help the loud moan as his own hit hard. His fingers clenched at Dom's back and Dom pumped his hips a couple of more times before he collapsed on top of Brian, panting.

Dom lifted his head and seen his bite mark on Brian and kissed it and laved at the mark gently. "Sorry baby."

"S'okay." Brian said as he caught his breath. "I'm feeling a little better. Are you feeling better?"

Dom glanced at Brian and saw his grin and said, "Much better." He eased himself off of Brian and pulled Brian close so Brian could rest his head on his chest.

Brian ran his fingers over Dom's ribs and stomach, scraping lightly, and he grinned when Dom's muscles fluttered under his touch. After he propped himself up on one arm he looked over Dom's chest and at the spot that Dom bit on him. He leaned his head down and nipped at the spot but moved lower so he could suck on Dom's nipple and Dom arched into the touch. Brian moved to the other nipple and Dom carded his fingers through Brian's curls as he tried to contain a moan.

Dom tugged on Brian's curls causing Brian to moan against his chest and once he had Brian's attention he asked, "Do you want to claim me like I've claimed you?"

Brian didn't know how to respond so he just shook his head. He didn't know how Dom would feel if he answered yes.

Dom chuckled and said, "I want you to claim me. We're equals remember?"

Brian let Dom's response sink in and he asked, "So you want me to fuck you too?"

"Yes, yes I really do baby." Dom breathed as he tugged Brian on top.

The two squirmed as their dicks rubbed against the other and Brian rearranged himself as his dick took an interest in Dom's ass and Brian asked, "Where's the lube?"

"Don't need any. I'm ready." Dom said as he pushed his ass closer to Brian.

"Okay just let me know if I'm hurting you." Brian said as he eased himself in slowly.

Once Brian was buried to his balls, Dom groaned and panted, "More." Dom bent his knees so he could cradle Brian better and Brian got the hint.

Brian braced his arms beside Dom's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him as he started a slow rhythm. The slowness he knew wouldn't last but he liked that he could tease Dom without getting into any trouble. After a few minutes of just rolling his hips so he could brush against Dom's prostate and a few wet kisses he felt Dom's hands leave his back and grabbed his ass instead. He pulled out of the kisses and looked Dom in the eye and as he worked himself on his knees and lifted Dom's hips.

Dom approved of the position change as he felt Brian fill him up more than before and Brian's balls slapped his ass as the pace picked up in rhythm. Dom had to let go of Brian as things got more frenzied, both panting and the heat building between the two. Dom hands were twisted in the sheets, failing at keeping them intact as Brian leaned down and bit him right above his heart like he had done not twenty minutes earlier to Brian. Feeling the pain and pleasure combine Dom felt his dick explode and he arched closer to Brian.

Brian kept his thrusts deep as his orgasm hit and he filled Dom as much as he could. Dom rolled them until Brian was back on the bottom and he lifted himself off Brian's dick still pulsing with his orgasm and Brian whimpered at the loss. Both could feel the energy charged between the two of them and Dom kissed Brian, shushing him and he moved his mouth down to Brian's dick. He licked at the stiff organ and took in Brian's unique smell as he swallowed it down his throat. Brian arched into Dom's ministrations and he felt an orgasm hit as the head of his dick was cocooned in Dom's throat.

Dom cleaned off Brian's now softened dick and he worked his way back up to his mouth. Brian was almost jelly in the bed as Dom pulled him into a few kisses. The noises they made were very close to purring and soft growls as they came off of their high. Dom didn't want to move but he needed to get a sheet from the closet that wasn't shredded so he could cover them just in case one of the pack members decided to walk in. Dom pulled away from Brian and went to the little closet and pulled a light cover out before he slipped back behind Brian and covered them to their waists.

"I love you Brian." Dom said as he nuzzled and kissed along the back of Brian's neck and laced their fingers together.

"Love you too Dom." Brian yawned. As Brian fell into a light slumber he couldn't believe how easy those words were said.

An hour later Vince, Letty, Leon, Mia, and Jesse came back after some races in the fields near where the airstrip was located. They went inside the trailer to get some drinks out of the cooler and Vince was the first to spot Dom and an unknown male, tangled together. He let out a growl and went to yank the blonde out of bed until he heard Dom growl and pull Brian closer to him. Brian came awake pretty quick and saw Dom hovering over him keeping one of his pack at bay.

"What are you doing Dom?" Vince snapped looking at Brian.

"Brian is my mate. You lay a hand on him that isn't one of respect and I don't have a problem shredding your ass." Dom said getting Vince's attention.

Vince asked, "Where's he been if he's your mate?"

"None of your business. Now get out of here so we can get dressed." Dom ordered.

Mia caught sight of Dom and his mate and she asked curiously, "You're the golden one that was fighting earlier weren't you?"

Brian looked at her surprised and said, "Yeah. I took care of who attacked me and I'm guessing his second."

"That's pretty good for a new wolf." Jesse chimed in.

Brian sat on the edge of the bed with the cover over his lap and while he ran his hand through his hair he said, "Yeah."

Dom twisted himself so he could wrap his arm over Brian's shoulders and he whispered, "That's my baby."

Brian turned his attention to Dom and smiled.

Letty stepped forward and looked between the two and their mating marks and said, "Good luck. He's a handful."

"I think it'll be alright." Brian said as Dom ran his free hand over his stomach. Brian, of course, smacked at his hand. He mock glared and said, "Not in front of them."

Dom let out a laugh and looked at his pack. "Let us get dressed and we'll be out in a minute."

"Sure we'll see you at sunset." Mia said trying to hide her grin behind her hand.

The pack left the trailer and Vince slammed the door shut. Brian and Dom ignored it as they went back to kissing. They were good though and got up and dressed before they went outside.

Dom laced their fingers together and pulled Brian against his chest as they looked over the other wolf packs mixed with wolves and humans. Brian spotted Tanner as Tanner spotted him and Tanner stormed over to the trailer across the lot. Brian had stood up straighter but didn't let go of Dom's hand. Dom was more alert too.

Tanner stepped close to Brian and he let out a growl before he reigned himself in, noticing Dom coming closer. He said, "You didn't even stop."

"You weren't who I was looking for," Brian said simply.

"You know this is gonna cause trouble in the office?"

"It won't be any trouble because I'm turning in my resignation papers on Monday. You won't see me ever again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Tanner threatened.

Dom got into the fray and he growled, "You do anything to Brian and you won't see sunrise."

Tanner balked, not at Dom's threat, but Brian letting his own power show by releasing his own growl and pushing his boss none so gently away from Dom's trailer. As Brian pushed his boss back to the pack of cops, he recognized a few, and knew they were the dirty cops in his precinct. He snarled, "Oh my mate he has more to worry about ... like me. If I see you again, for any reason don't expect old loyalties to save you."

Tanner snapped, "You wouldn't know what to do..."

Brian smirked and said, "Watch me."

He took a couple of steps back and changed into his wolf. Dom and his pack went over in human form to back Brian up just in case things got out of hand. Brian went over to Tanner and a kept a low growl going. He didn't push Tanner anymore, just watched as his soon to be former boss stumbled back into his pack. Brian stepped back himself and changed back to his human form.

Dom came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and said, "Learning the tricks of the trade early."

Brian turned around in Dom's arms and said, "Fast learner when I want to be." Brian grinned as he kissed Dom sweetly.

Dom tipped Brian back playfully and he nipped his throat before he pulled Brian into a deep kiss that had the packs around them squirming as they kissed. Dom straightened Brian up and he carded his fingers through Brian's curls as they rested their heads against the other and Brian wrapped his arms around Dom.

_It didn't matter what learning they had to do; it would be done together. As mates and a pack they would put down anyone who as a threat - Brian's old boss ... or anyone else._


End file.
